


Nail Polish and Kisses

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [104]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Nail Polish, Prompt Fic, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A few drinks in, Ikki reveals a talent with nail polish. Juné loves the fact that he surprises her at every turn.





	Nail Polish and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

“I can’t believe you, sometimes.” Juné giggles, almost spilling her glass of wine. Ikki glances up at her where he’s lying on the floor, half under the coffee table.

“I think I did a decent job,” he drawls, admiring his work. Shun had left a bottle of cobalt blue nail polish on the table, and Ikki, several drinks in, had decided to paint his nails. He has an admirably steady hand with it, too, especially given how much he’s had to drink, and his Phoenix powers have let him dry it almost instantly. “Want me to do yours?” He asks, glancing up at her.

“Sure,” she laughs. “Where’d you learn to do this though?” Juné asks, sliding off the couch and onto the floor, careful with her wine glass. Ikki smirks, pulling his legs out from under the coffee table and sitting up.

“Shun can’t do his left hand to save his life. Also he makes me dry it all the time if I’m here.” He replies. He’s freer with his words when drunk, and that’s actually really nice. She likes his voice. She offers one hand, and he sets to work. He’s remarkably fast at it, too.

“Hee, we’re gonna match.” She murmurs. The tips of Ikki’s ears go red with a blush and she grins. He’s cute when he gets all embarrassed, and he’s actually pretty shy when it comes to relationships. Admittedly, he usually goes all gruff and manly about it, but here, soft and in private, he just blushes.

Juné’s first hand is done in no time at all, and instead of just giving Ikki her other hand, she sets down the bottle and catches his face in her hands, kissing him gently. He makes a muffled noise of surprise, before melting into it, not something he usually does. He’s soft and sweet like this, acting how he sometimes does only very late at night, when he knows they’re completely alone. Juné loves it when he goes sweet and soft on her, because she knows that vulnerability is hard-fought and still very difficult for him to manage.

She stays gentle and undemanding, treasuring Ikki’s sweetness. Then she pulls back and bumps their noses together, before giving him her other hand to paint. He devotes himself to the task quietly, face faintly flushed, and when he’s done with that hand, she kisses him again. This time he gathers her close, rough hands gently against her back, and she smiles into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
